


the lost boy

by ryukogo



Category: Terraria
Genre: Angst, Blood moon, Gen, Past Character Death, based on a thing i saw once, but he's a kid with no parents., he's just a kid... in the end., his quests are annoying., where did they go?, where it was speculated the bride and groom zombies were the angler's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukogo/pseuds/ryukogo
Summary: he's just a kid, in the end. a kid without parents. did he lose them, somehow?---the guide talks to the angler during a blood moon.
Relationships: Guide & Angler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	the lost boy

The kid's kind of a brat, actually. Well, _incredibly_ a brat. But he's not the kind of brat that's extremely unbearable to be around. You could sit with him, at least, and you could try to get along with him. He was a genius, a boy genius - he was incredibly smart for his age, if quite rude. But he did know his stuff - and if he was willing to humor you and you were willing to humor him he'd talk your ear off about the little things he was brought to take care of.

There were only two people who loved being around him, really. One of them was understandable - a man who was always out at sea of course would enjoy conversing with a boy who knew how to care for the fauna in the sea. The other... well. He's not sure why he liked him, but he did. He was probably weird.

Still, he was nothing if not patient. He tried his best to get along with the kid - even if he did like the waters while he absolutely hated them.

The kid didn't make it easy, really. He liked to wave around the fish that he claimed looked remarkably like him, taunting him with it whenever he could. He'd usually just still his tongue when it happened while those who'd been upset by him more than once shook their heads in disappointment.

They'd asked him before why he didn't reprimand the boy. He'd said he'd think about it - and the night he'd decided he was going to... the moon had turned red, and monsters had swarmed the land.

The traps outside had been switched on by their leader, so there was nothing to fear in terms of danger. All they had to do was watch the carnage from the windows - but when he looks around, he sees the boy genius sitting alone in his room and watching out from a window separate from the rest. His gaze is pensive, and for once the taunting smile is just a little sad frown. His fish swim lazily around in the tanks that line his room from ceiling to floor.

He knocks and lets the boy know he's there.

"You okay?" he asks. The boy only grunts, and looks out the window. "Can I watch with you?"

"Sure. Whatever."

He frowns. The boy had never sounded so... sad and dismissive before.

He leans on the windowsill with the boy, and together they watch the waves crash into the traps laid out outside. It's nothing new - it always happened on moons as red as these. What's new, however, is the fact that the boy seems to tremble at the sight of two particular monstrosities down below.

He places a hand on his shoulder. The boy jumps a little at the contact.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

The boy genius looks out, and then to his hands. Despite the strong front he's put up, his lower lip is trembling considerably. "... Just thinking."

"About?"

"... my mommy and daddy."

He frowns. "But... you said you don't have any." Pause. His eyes widen at the sight of the boy's fidgeting. "Wait..."

"Get out." The kid orders. Suddenly the walls are back up again, but he's determined not to be cast out until he connected the dots, or at least got an answer. "I wanna be alone, so unless you wanna get me another fish I'm not talking to you."

"Not until I get an answer." He crouches down in front of him, and the boy glares at him. There's something in his eyes that makes him think he's on the verge of tears, however. "You said you had no mommy and daddy."

"... not anymore, anyway."

"Did you..." he pauses, trying to figure out how to word it in a way that wouldn't be too evident. "... did you lose them? Your parents?"

The Angler looks at him carefully, and the Guide is treated to the most open he's ever seen the boy's self get.

"I didn't... lose them." The Angler looks away. His voice is soft. When the Guide follows his gaze, he sees the boy looking down at the Bride and the Groom leading the assault down below.

"I think... they lost me."


End file.
